Ideas chilenas (Entre nubes y poétas se entienden)
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Fic para San Valentin, ArgentinaxChile. A Manuel se le ocurrió mezclar sus ideas poéticas con sus fantasías sexuales, y recién ahora se da cuenta de que puede disfrutar mucho de esa idea, haciéndolo, literalmente, entre las nubes.


Manuel apretó sus manos con fuerza alrededor de la manija de la valija. Tragó saliva. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida, pero después de todo, ¿De quién era la idea? Suya, por supuesto. ¿Estaba loco? Probablemente tantas horas con la computadora le habían hecho mal. Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos podía creer que tal idea había salido de su cabeza.

Y Martín le sonreía, cómplice. Su miraba oscilaba de Manuel al avión, del avión a Manuel. Y seguía sonriendo, como alucinado, sin poder creerlo. Bueno, no es como si no supiera que el chileno decía solo un 10% de lo que pensaba, por eso mismo, esto lo había asombrado tanto como lo entusiasmó.

-¿En cuánto salimos? –preguntó al fin, fijando la vista en el cielo.

-Humm... no sé poh –susurró, sonrojándose.

-Entonces vamos ahora, ¿Sí? –el argentino avanzó, tocándose el culo para confirmar que su celular estaba ahí y no en alguna otra parte del mundo, como por ejemplo, su casa. Hoy lo necesitaba.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido por el trasandino.

-¿Trajistei el celular?

-Sipis. ¿Cómo me lo voy a olvidar? Me tocaba traer el soundtrack.

-¿Soundtrack? ¿En qué pensai? –cuestionó.

-Eso mismo te preguntaría.

Manuel enrojeció lentamente, para espectáculo de su novio. Al final, pómulos, nariz, orejas, e incluso una parte del cuello, estaban pintados de un color vivo que causó en Martín ternura y amor.

-Mejor no preguntes, weón.

Después de avisarle al piloto, arribaron el avión, el cual estaba preparado por el mismo chileno. En el espacio reducido, había puesto todo su empeño en una decoración que se asemejara a lo que él quería.

Sí, puede que gastar el fondo nacional de Chile en este tipo de cosas no era lo que tenía en mente, ni su orgullo se lo perdonaba. Pero la imagen mental de la sola fantasía de hacerlo entre las nubes, lo envolvía como en un sueño y Manuel es de las personas que le gusta darse gustos de vez en cuando, especialmente porque nunca lo hace. Y mierda, desde que se le había metido esta idea en la cabeza no podía dejar de... imaginarse cosas…

Además, si esto funcionaba, hasta podía ejemplificarlo como negocio local.

Y así llegó a la conclusión de que había enloquecido.

Suspiró, dejando sus auto-prejuicios atrás y observando minuciosamente su trabajo.

Había conseguido una cama de seis plazas (sí, la compró por internet) que yacía a largo del avión porque a lo ancho no cabía. No tenía la menor idea de cómo habían hecho para meter esa cama ahí, pero parece que pagarle extra a quienes dejó a cargo del trabajo pesado valió la pena. Las sábanas eran blancas y no había ningún tipo de colcha o frazada. El suelo estaba repleto de almohadas, también blancas, que cubrían el suelo de forma que no quedaba ni un solo milímetro del piso del transporte. Cerca de la cama había una pequeña mesita de barniz y dos sillas. Arriba de ella dejó de forma descuidada una cubeta con hielo y champagne de la rica y costosa, junto a dos copas de vidrio.

-Wow –fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio.

-Quítate las zapatillas –ordenó el chileno, ya con el calzado en la mano.

Se adentró al pequeño lugar, iluminado solo por la luz natural que entraba por las múltiples ventanitas. Una mueca de orgullo adornó su rostro, a duras penas sería una sonrisa, al sentir a través de las medias el pisar suave propio del cielo, una sensación creada con simples almohadas de cama.

-Okay, desde ahora seguimos tus fantasías, no las mías. –Acordó el argentino consigo mismo, realmente emocionado por todo lo que el menor había realizado.

-Cállate –dijo el otro, sus mejillas coloreándose nuevamente.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando con inquietud hacia afuera. El paisaje se movía, dejando la pista de vuelo atrás para remontar el cielo con un suave aleteo invisible de metal. El corazón del chileno le latía con fuerza. La adrenalina de saber que estaba ascendiendo a metros de tierra firme hacía que las sensaciones extrañas perduraran. Se sentía tonto, llevado por un deseo que ni siquiera calificaría como sano.

-Manu –la voz y la cercanía en la que se encontraba Martín lo hizo alarmarse, dando un respingo y volteando tímidamente. –no te preocupés. Vamos a hacerlo.

-O-oye, weón –comenzó a decir, pero no tenía nada para refutar, ni una sola razón para contradecirlo. -¿Qué trajistei? –Terminó preguntando.

Tenían un trato. Martín no ponía un solo dedo en los planes de Manuel y podía elegir algo para ocuparse. Una sola cosa. Y el argentino eligió la música. Gracias a Súper-man, Alá, Buda y Jebús (O Yisus, depende de la religión), Martín cumplió con su parte. Sin embargo, nunca le dijo qué música eligió.

-Bueno, te dejo ver la lista de reproducción que armé si me dejás ver tu maleta...

-Nica.

Manuel abrazó la valija con fuerza. Sí, claro. Lo dejaría ver su contenido. Antes muerto.

Esta era la oportunidad del chileno de hacer sus fantasías realidad. Se lo dijo muchas veces. Entonces, aprovecharía de mezclar varias cosas que había pensado en una sola vez, porque jamás volvería a tomar una iniciativa como esta. Y todo eso terminó en su maleta. Ahora, se arrepentía de haber traído algunas cosas que ni siquiera sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando las introdujo allí, pero sabía que estaban ahí adentro, listo para ponerlo en vergüenza. Ya no quería usarlas. No servían.

-Manu...

Martín cambió de táctica. Empujó a su novio lentamente, hasta que la espalda de éste se vio apoyada contra las suaves sábanas.

-¿Sabés qué? Te faltaron los pétalos de rosas rojas y esas cosas. Creí que eso era "poético".

El color rojo volvió a manchar la cara del chileno por tercera vez.

-De hecho... los pétalos son blancos... –Manuel rehuyó la mirada verde mientras levantaba la sábana. Debajo, al lecho lo cubría otro manto de pétalos blancos, aunque Martín no estaba seguro que fueran de rosa, más decidió dejar la pregunta para otro momento, aplastando al menor.

-Manu...

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Ya puedo poner música? –Fue la pregunta que hizo el rubio para reemplazar el "¿Cuándo empezamos?".

-Hemm... si...

Martín sonrió, sacando su celular del bolsillo trasero. Tardó menos de un segundo tecleando antes de que se pudiera escuchar la música desde unos pequeños parlantitos que le conectó.

La música comenzó a sonar, suave, mientras el argentino regulaba el sonido para que fuera un murmullo de fondo, como había dicho, el mero soundtrack de su privada película.

-¿Qué es esto? –Inquirió el chileno.

Había esperado Soda Stereo o alguna banda funk argenta, o rock... pero no lo que salía de esos parlantes.

-Es música de película vieja. ¿Viste Pulp Fiction?

Manuel negó con la cabeza.

-Bueh, hay un par de temas así... ¿No te gusta? –El rubio hizo un pucherito.

-No... Osea, sí, es...

-Raro ¿No? pero... eso, pega pero a la vez no. Me gusta. Igual después hay de todo...

El chileno se quedó escuchando esa música que insinuaba una velada de película, tal como quería. Sonrió otro poco, como antes, mirando por la ventana. El cielo estaba perfecto, despejado, con un par de nubes que lo hacían tan...

-¿No es todo esto perfecto? –Completó su pensamiento, mas no hubo respuesta.

El besó lo sorprendió un poco, pero no por eso no fue bien recibido. Manuel abrió la boca, dejando que el otro la devorara con la devoción que siempre usaba para besarlo y amarlo.

-Vos que hablás el idioma del cejudo ese escuchá la letra de esta canción. Te la dedico. –Le sonrió con dulzura.

A pesar de que lo intentó, no entendió mucho de la temática de la canción. Era muy melosa y cursi, eso sí, mas no comprendió con claridad, no cuando Martín dedicaba toda su atención en hacer de ese beso uno de los mejores que le había dado en la vida.

Se besaron durante dos canciones de largos minutos y sonidos anticuados, asombrándose por el tiempo que habían permanecido con las lenguas pegadas, la saliva volviéndose de un solo sabor que ambos deseaban mantener.

-M-Martu... –rompió el chileno, tratando de alejarlo un poco.

-Mmm... No...

-¿No qué?

-No te resistas.

Martín esbozó una sonrisa mientras deslizaba sus brazos por debajo de la espalda del ojimiel, obligándolo a arquearse. Hizo un amague de besarlo en la boca pero lo esquivó en el último minuto, cuando Manuel había cerrado los ojos, para besarle el cuello poniendo todo su empeño. Lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo desigualmente, consiguió el primer ruidito del día proveniente del menor.

Lo desnudó tomándose su tiempo. Mientras tanto, el chileno observaba las nubes, estremeciéndose a veces cuando el rubio rozaba sin querer los dedos con su piel.

Exclamó en silencio al ver que el argentino había dado por hecho su trabajo sin completar. Aun llevaba su ropa interior. Miró extrañado a Martín.

Éste ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Estaba de espaldas.

Oh, mierda. La maleta.

-¡No!

-¿Qué mierda...?

-Te dije que no vieras las cosas que había ahí –se ruborizó hasta las orejas, sin saber exactamente por qué el otro se sorprendía.

-Ok... pero hay cosas que me gustan –le guiñó un ojo y lo dejó de lado, levantándose para ir a buscar la botella de champagne.

En el camino se deshizo de su camisa, tirándola por ahí.

Manuel lo siguió con los ojos, disfrutando sin escrúpulos del cuerpo de su novio. Hoy, para él, valía todo. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Hoy estás muy... muy-muy.

-Gracias, me lo dicen seguido –respondió el chileno con sarcasmo- ¿Qué significa eso?

-No tengo idea.

El argentino abrió la botella, apuntando el corcho hacia otro lado para no cagar la velada. Sirvió la bebida en las copas, siempre con una sonrisa pegada al rostro y trajo todo a la cama.

-Cuidao', ¿Por qué wea no dejas todo en la mesa?

-Porque no quiero volver a levantarme –rio tontamente, alcanzando la copa al castaño, dejado el tachito con la botella a un lado de la cama. –Brindemos.

-¿Brindar por qué? –Contestó, mirando el contenido de su copa.

-Yo voy a brindar por vos.

-Entonces... brindo por nosotros.

Hicieron chocar los vidrios con suavidad mientras ambos tomaban hasta el fondo.

Martín dedicó los siguientes momentos a hacer que el otro bebiera la mayor parte de la botella. Él quería estar consiente para lo que iba a venir y más aún: quería tener el control absoluto.

-Ya poh sírveme más... –pidió el chileno al rato.

-Se acabó –se lamentó el rubio.

-Oh –fue lo único que salió del ojimiel, quien deseaba emborracharse más para no tener más vergüenza. De pronto empezó a arrepentirse.

Pero eso se vio olvidado cuando Martín se le acercó sensualmente, quitándole la copa y dejándola por ahí.

-Ya chupaste lo suficiente –le susurró al oído con vos sensual.

El chileno no dijo nada, simplemente porque no sabe que pensar, por lo que mucho menos que decir. El argentino lo tenía medio hipnotizado. Especialmente por la forma en que terminaba de sacarse la ropa, y lo dejaba a él también sin una sola prenda.

Martín lo besó con dulzura, lento y despacio. La música iba cambiando cada ciertos minutos y le daban la impresión de lo interminable, lo infinito. Eso hizo sonreír a Manuel.

Pero su mueca de tranquilidad y agrado se cayó en cuanto todo ese ambiente se rompió. El argentino lo tomó medio por la fuerza, obligándolo a retroceder hasta la otra punta de la cama. Lo miró confundido, ya que éste tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y su forma de actuar había sido un poco violenta, contrastando con toda la previa anterior.

-Quiero... –empezó a decir con voz demandante –que te des vuelta.

-¿Eh? –Susurró sorprendido y algo inhibido por las acciones del rubio.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que esa era la reacción que él quería causar, entonces volvió a su típico ceño fruncido y palabras cortantes, aunque no quisiera. Era su manera de defenderse contra la forma con la que Martín lo amedrentaba sin razón aparente.

-Weón, correte, no voy a...

-Sí, sí vas a hacerlo. Porque este día es especial para los dos, no solo para vos. Y yo sé cómo hacer eso. Estás demasiado borracho como para impedírmelo y yo soy lo suficiente malo como para hacer lo que quiera... con vos... –Las últimas dos palabras las dijo casi en un cantito, arrastrándolas hasta que a Manuel casi le da un escalofrío.

-Martín –susurró con suavidad- ¿En qué estás pensando?

-En muchas cosas...

Apretó su pecho contra el del menor contra la pared del avión. Le besó la mandíbula, cuello y hombro, volviendo el recorrido hasta subir a su oído.

-Entonces... ¿Querés saber qué cosas estoy pensando?

El chileno quedó helado, sin poder de reacción. Fijó la vista en una de las ventanas de la pared de en frente, tragando saliva dificultosamente. La voz que empleaba Martín le ponía los pelos de punta, en buen sentido. O no... Ya que hacía un embrollo con su cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada. Haci lo que queri, total el día es para los dos poh y si te vai a hacer el weón...

-Ok. –Fue la respuesta cortante. –Entonces te cuento.

Manuel no se le ocurrió por qué decirle que no, nada le veía de malo. Aun. Solo quería que hiciera algo, ya se estaba empezando a poner de mal humor y contó mentalmente hasta veintiquince para sentir que aportaba algo esta vez, aunque sea, paciencia y algo parecido a sumisión... al menos al principio.

-Bueno, esto es bastante simple... primero te voy a tocar así... –Le explicó Martín, pasando uno de sus dedos por la cintura del menor, delineando su contorno como si lo estuviera dibujando con un pincel. –…después voy a besarte hasta cansarme... y después podría jugar un rato con tus zonas sensibles... usar mi boca... y lamer... pero sin dejar de tocar acá... ni acá... porque sé que te gusta... y escucharte gemir... obligarte a decir mi nombre; no. A gritarlo. Y seguir gimiendo... y usar mi boca... y lamer...

Manuel casi lo empuja con fuerza, sus palabras lo estaban excitando más de lo que debían. Intentó apartarlo, tratando de, por hoy, no ser brusco. El argentino se dio cuenta y lo apretó más contra la pared.

-No, ¿Por qué te querés ir? Si todavía ni siquiera empezamos...

-Te estai poniendo fleto.

-A ver si entiendo, mi amor: Yo me soy el que me pongo "fleto" y vos pones pétalos de rosas en el colchón. Dale, no me jodas –dijo bromeando.

-Martín.

-¿Eh?

-La estai cagando.

-Me di cuenta. Entonces, ¿Me dejás seguir con mi relato?

-No, haz algo...

-¿Por qué? –El rubio sonrió triunfante. -¿Tenes urgencia? ¿Mmm?

Manuel no respondió, dando a entender que sí. Inmediatamente, Martín ocupó su boca, lamiendo los labios del castaño con dedicación, mientras movía sus caderas contra las del otro.

El chileno soltó su primer gemido bajo, aferrándose del mayor. Ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que ni siquiera estuvieran usando la cama y que toda su dedicación en detalles hubiera terminado en un restriego frenético contra la pared. No importaba, siempre y cuando incluyera a Martín.

Pero Martín tenía planes de aprovechar todos esos detalles.

Se alejó un poco para poder rodar sobre la cama cómoda y aprovecharla, intentando desplazarse de beso en beso hasta la otra punta. Manuel no entendió el objetivo pero le siguió el juego. Se arrepintió rápidamente.

-¿Q-q-qué wea...?

Sintió algo helado en su panza, deslizándose hacia abajo. Bajó la vista y vio la mano de Martín sosteniendo un hielo, sacado de la cubeta del champagne.

-M-Martín...

-¿Podrías dejar de quejarte por todo?

-¡Pero está frío, weón!

-No me digas... –Masculló con sarcasmo, divertido.

Manuel lo miró con mala cara pero el hielo se seguía moviendo, dejando un recorrido mojado de agua fría que contrastaba totalmente con el calor de su piel y cuerpo entero. Solo se detuvo en la punta de su erección.

Tiró la cabeza para atrás, reprimiendo un gemido, aunque se sentía bastante raro. El frío no lograba bajarle la excitación a pesar de que debería y el argentino continuó frotándolo por varios lugares comprometedores hasta que se derritió.

Y cuando terminó, siguió el recorrido de todas las gotitas de agua helada con su boca.

El castaño se tapaba la boca con las manos, esforzándose de no soltar un solo gemido. Le daba vergüenza admitir que estaba tan caliente y a penas se habían tocado, pero la lengua de Martín no se detenía, caliente y habilidosa, paseando por el cuerpo chileno como si fuera un tour turístico un día de calor.

Cuando terminó, se centró en el miembro de éste, masturbándose a él mismo con su diestra. Quería acabar primero con su urgencia, para poder torturar y jugar con el chileno con total libertad.

Y estaba funcionando. Ambos estaban ya al límite, Manuel se aferraba a las sábanas con aroma a flor, ya sin retener ningún ruido. La lengua del argentino iba y venía sobre su erección, causando que su corazón y respiración se acelerara tanto como el poder de recepción de placer y sensibilidad de su cuerpo.

Pero no llegó.

Eso que tenía que llegar, ese momento de excitación donde todo su cuerpo está en llamas pidiendo por más, sintiéndose extasiado de satisfacción y de plenitud, eso que tanto anhelaba, nunca llegó.

Cuando se reincorporó para ver que mierda estaba pensando, se quedo boquiabierto al ver a Martín mover su mano con rapidez y gemir con fuerza, temblando en su orgasmo fácil, casi de manera insulsa.

Sin embargo, eso no afectó en nada la vista que, aunque tampoco no lo fuera a admitir, entre miles de cosas más, fue gloriosa. Su rostro, la forma en que cerró los ojos, en la qu abrió la boca para dejar salir ese gemido, sus mejillas donde rara vez podía apreciar el sonrojo que tan bien le sentaba.

Pero claro, eso no ayudó en nada a su problema.

-Martín...

Y su solo nombre rompió toda la cordura del argentino, quien lo miró con ganas de más.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó en un murmullo.

-Dame como caja, weón.

-Como usted mande, señor –Le sonrió lascivamente, abalanzándose sobre él.

Se tocaron, se acariciaron, se abrazaron; uno más necesitado que el otro, pero con igual amor, con igual cariño.

-E-en la valija hay lubricante... –murmuró Manuel, señalando.

-Ahá.

Martín no le prestó atención, solo siguió besándole el cuello, mordiendo suavemente de vez en cuando, tocando con los pulgares los pezones duros del menor.

-Mmm... En serio...

-Sí.

Volvió a ignorarlo, bajando con sus besos por el pecho al mismo tiempo que el chileno se cansaba de esperar, actuando por sí mismo.

Se arrastró hasta la maleta y la abrió, rebuscando entre miles de porquerías inservibles.

Martín no se detuvo. Lo abrazó por atrás, con su miembro rozando la parte trasera del chileno sin ninguna vergüenza, volviendo a repartir sus besos por la espalda.

-Weón caliente.

-¿Solamente yo?

Manuel sonrió para sí, encontrando lo que quería.

-Toma... o no.

-¿No qué?

-¿No me dejarías...?

-No.

-P-pero...

-No. Este día es tuyo, por eso mismo _YO _tengo que hacerlo especial.

Acto seguido, le arrebató la botellita de la mano y mojó sus dedos con aquel líquido resbaloso, pasando luego sus dedos por la entrada del chileno, que ya parecía estar esperándolo.

-Estás tan caliente –susurró Martín al oído de su amante.

Manuel no podía alegar en contra de eso, por lo que se limitó a fruncir el ceño y suspirar, fingiendo sin mucho éxito que lo ignoraba.

Aunque el argentino se sentía excitado también, él había tenido la oportunidad no derrochada de descargarse, asique se decidió a no penetrarlo hasta verse completamente en el mismo estado anterior.

Introdujo el primer dedo con facilidad, incluso el segundo. El tercero fue el que opuso más ardor y molestia, aunque no fue más que un pormenor insignificante.

Cuando consideró que estaba listo, comenzó a frotar su erección contra el trasero del chileno, nunca entrando, lo que ponía más ansioso al otro.

-M-Martu... –musitó, a sabiendas de cuanto afectaba al contrario que lo llamaran así.

Pero Martín no sucumbió a esa tentación, se mantuvo firme.

Manuel movió su trasero, sintiéndose aprisionado por el cuerpo del mayor. Quería que todo acabara ya, para poder quitarse de encima esa desesperación y esa frustración sexual que era lo único que conseguía con las negaciones del argentino.

-Shh... –Canturreó Martín, divertido, pero cayendo a poco en su juego.

Sentía que no podía aguantar más, quería poseer al chileno como nadie. Metió la punta de a poquito, pero ninguno de los dos estaba ya para jugueteos.

Con una estocada rápida, Martín tocó hasta lo más profundo, casi haciendo venirse al castaño de un solo rose. Y cada vez que el argentino entraba y salía de su interior, Manuel gemía sin poder evitarlo, cada simple toque en el interior o exterior de su cuerpo lo hacías estremecerse hasta el lugar más recóndito de su ser, haciendo que su corazón corra, pidiendo a gritos aire y, más importante, más duro.

-¡N-nh...o...! ¡E-esper...ah...! –Pidió con desesperación, tratando de alguna forma de huir de él, y aunque todo su cuerpo quería otra cosa, más o menos respondió a la petición desesperada de su mente, alejándose de Martín.

El argentino lo miró extrañado, bastante excitado como para poder pensar con claridad.

-¿Q-qué?

Lo observó con el sudor pegado al cuerpo como si fuera una capa de ropa, molestándole. Su respiración estaba tan alterada que tranquilamente podía ser atendido por un médico y éste le diría que necesitaba atención cuanto antes.

Manuel no le contestó, lo empujó contra la cama, sentándose encima con cuidado, auto-penetrándose. Se sentía rico hacerlo él, especialmente al ver la cara de desesperación que puso Martín cuando fue bajando sobre su miembro con total calma y lentitud. Que, por supuesto, no duró demasiado.

Pronto lo estaba montando con pasión, dando saltitos sobre el argentino, centrándose más en llegar hasta el fondo que la velocidad.

Esto fastidió a Martín, quien después de observarlo con una mirada completamente nublada por el deseo y la lujuria, lo agarró del trasero, empujando más contra él.

Ambos gimieron, especialmente Manuel, cuando la punta del miembro del rubio rozó una parte que estaba demás mencionar lo sensible que era, causando la contorción de su cuerpo entero.

El chileno se vio dividido en la decisión que, además del placer, era todo lo que cabía en su cabeza hecha un lio. ¿Martín o el cielo? ¿Qué observar cuando llegara al orgasmo?

Después de la tensión en el cuerpo del menor, Martín no tuvo que embestir más de tres veces para que los dos gritaran en un gemido unísono, uno más largo y el otro más fuerte, sin saber con certeza cual fue de quien.

Manuel había optado por fin observar el cielo, por lo que se encontró admirando esos cabellos color de sol y los ojos verdes que lo hacían volar y perderse entre nubes compuestas de amor y satisfacción. Observó como pudo la mueca orgásmica de Martín, quien tenía los ojos entreabiertos como la boca, de la cual salía un ruido que era uno de los mejores estimulantes para su clímax.

Finalmente, cayó sobre el cuerpo del argentino, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mismo mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

A pesar de que Martín tenía mucho calor, eso no era escusa para no abrazar a su amado y así lo hizo. Lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, besándole la coronilla antes de cerrar los ojos con aire cansado.

Manuel se removió sobre el rubio para acomodar su barbilla en el hombro del mayor, quien ya se había quedado dormido. Quería seguir observando el cielo y le hubiera gustado tener la energía suficiente como para quedarse despierto, para ver la primera estrella que se pudiera divisar.

Pero ahora necesitaba esa poca energía para obligarse a levantar su cuerpo agotado y arrastrarse a la maleta. Se recordó que había puesto como escusa su trabajo y no se iba a dormir hasta terminarlo.

Garabateó un par de líneas que tenía en su mente en block de notas.

_"Sentir la necesidad estúpida_

_De creer que necesito el cielo_

_Si tus brazos cual nubes_

_Me abrazan en el lecho_

_Entonces puedo olvidarme_

_Y volar en tu pecho_

_Dejarme abrazar_

_Y soñar que asciendo_

_Pues contigo... ya estoy en el cielo..."_

Sonrió tontamente y observó a Martín dormir. Dejó el pequeño cuadernito ahí, arrastrándose otra vez hacia Martín, cerrando los ojos mientras se envolvía en un ensueño donde ni la música que quien sabe cuando había terminado, se atrevería a romper esa silenciosa calma que dejó el desenfreno de pasión en aquel día de vuelo.


End file.
